


Welcome to Frost's! ~Out to Lunch~

by TheAnonymousMystery



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anthology, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousMystery/pseuds/TheAnonymousMystery
Summary: Behind every restaurant is a cast of colorful workers who partake in many shenanigans behind the kitchen doors, and Frost's restaurant is no exception. Join Alphys, Frost, and all of the restaurant other workers in the misadventures they go on from day to day. Who knows what crazy thing will happen next!~This is an anthology of bonus chapters for the story "Welcome to Frost's!" that showcases the cast of the main story partaking in silly little side stories. The prefaced number shows what chapter the story comes after. These short stories have no impact on the plot of the main story and can be read in any order.~





	1. 8.5 - Paycheck

“All cleaned up, dearest?” Frost called out as he stacked the last of the now-clean dishes on the drying rack.

Across the kitchen, Alphys was washing her hands in the sink. Usually the surface cleaning would get done _long_ before the dishes were done, but today had been one of the exceptions to that rule. Granted, most of the extended time it took to clean was all thanks to the food chunks burnt onto the stove, which was practically _impossible_ to get off. Frost usually wasn’t very sloppy with how messy the kitchen got, but this day had seemed like an off one for him. Hopefully he wasn’t coming down with anything, Alphys though.

Shaking the excess water off of her hands, Alphys snagged the nearby hand towel, turning to Frost. “Yeah.” She called out. “I’ll be over there in a second.”

“Don’t worry, dearest.” Frost called back, cleaning off his own hands. “Actually, might thou do me a favor and take one last round of the place? I wish to keepeth this place in top condition at all times.”

“Will do.” Tossing the towel aside, Alphys made her way out into the main restaurant. She walked by each table, scanning thoroughly to make sure no messes had been missed.

It was so strange. She’d only been working for about a month now, but somehow it felt like she’d spent her whole _life_ working there. She was familiar with all the ins and outs of taking care of the restaurant, had about half of the menu memorized, and though she couldn’t put names to any of them, she had started to recognize familiars of the joint.

Making her way past the last table, a proud smile worked its way onto her face. There wasn’t a speck or stain to be seen in the place! She did quite a good job keeping the place clean. Of course, Frost had helped out here and there, but she’d wager that a good eighty percent of the cleaning was done by her and her alone. She was rather impressed with herself!

Making her way back into the kitchen, Alphys looked to Frost. “It’s all clean and ready to go for tomorrow.” She told him, her confident smile still on her face.

“Wonderful! Good work, dearest.” Frost returned her smile, making his way over towards his reptilian companion. He stopped only a few feet away from Alphys, his expression turning more serious. “Actually, there is something _else_ that I’d like to discuss with thee.”

In that instant Alphys’ heart sank. Oh no. She’d messed up again, hadn’t she? What did she do?! Did she break one of the glasses? No, she would’ve remembered that. Had she used the wrong surface cleaner? She thought she used the same thing she had every other day. Maybe one of the table candles was out at some point in the day and she’d forgotten to replace it? Oh no, what went wrong? She thought today was such a good one, too!

“Relax, dearest.” A hand on her shoulder jolted her. The stress must have been apparent on her face, given the look she was getting from Frost. “Thou hath not done anything wrong. I just wish to speaketh to thee about something.”

“Oh… Sorry.” Alphys could feel her cheeks heating up. It was hard not to assume she’d done something wrong, _especially_ after she’d been working for Gaster for so long. The only times he ever called her out like that to talk was when he wanted to reprimand her for something she did wrong, which seemed like it was almost constant back then.

Without further hesitation, Frost reached into his pocket, pulling out a rather large sack and handing it over to Alphys. Something was jingling inside of it, that much Alphys could hear. “For thee.”

Instead of taking the bag, Alphys gave it a long, confused stare. “What is it?”

“Thy pay.” Frost answered simply, letting the bag jostle once more. Gold pieces… “It’s thy pay for the first two weeks thou was here.”

Frost attempted to lower the bag closer to her, but the moment he did a flat palm pushed it away. “Keep it.”

Eyebrows immediately raised when those words hit his ears. Keep it? But this was her pay for doing the job he hired for her. “Dearest, I needeth to pay thee for all thy hard work–”

“You’ve already done more than enough.” She told him, a warm smile on her face. “A home, meals, a new job, new clothes. You’ve already done so much for me. I can’t take more away from you.” Putting her hands behind her back, she stepped away from the gold sack. “Consider it my thanks… For letting me stay with you.”

Oh, how his little heart wanted to _melt_. “A-art thou _sure_?” He asked. “I want to make sure thou art getting what thou deserves.”

“You’ve given me enough as it is.” She gave Frost a gentle smile, a subtle gesture that caused the pink moscato to surface on his cheeks. She needed to stop with the adorable faces mixed with the sweet words. How could she _tug_ at his heartstrings with such minimal effort?!

Turning away, he had to calm himself down as he tucked the money away. He simply _couldn’t_ let this fly! Even if she wouldn’t take the physical money, he had to do _something_ for her! Feeling a passionate fire burning in his soul, he quickly decided: If she wouldn’t take the money, that was all the more reason to get her the little things she deserved. Tools, money, books–whatever she wanted! Only then could he _truly_ feel right about not handing her a paycheck at the end of each pay period, especially after _all_ of the hard work she was putting in for him. He wouldn’t accept it any other way! As long as he didn’t outright tell her that’s what he was doing, then there was _no_ way she could turn down his payment to her. It was the perfect scheme!

Finally regaining his composure, Frost turned back around to face Alphys. “Very well then, dearest. Thank thee for thine hard work at the restaurant.”

“Thank you for everything you’ve done to help me.” Alphys folded her hands in front of her, giving Frost a deep bow. “I’m indebted to you.”

Frost had to use every muscle in his body to not clench his heart. Any more of this and he’d dust for sure! 

“C-come now!” Frost stammered as he straightened himself out. “We must maketh our way home!” With that, he began marching out, legs as stiff as a board as he attempted to do so.

Alphys straightened up at his comment, a little confused as his sudden eagerness to get home, but she wasn’t going to question it. She couldn’t hold back a quiet chuckle when she spotted him walking in such a silly manner. Taking her apron off, she tossed it onto the kitchen hanger and followed suit, albeit without such a silly gait like his. “ _Yessir!_ ”


	2. 12.5 - Master of Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys is getting frustrated that Frost is falling for his patron’s flirting. She knows that all they are after is his fortune. When she confronts Frost about the issue, she’s quite shocked to hear how he responds.

“What seems to be the problem, dearest?”

Frost followed Alphys into the kitchen, refraining from speaking until he was certain the door behind them was closed. What had started out as a seemingly normal day had turned sour, most notably with Alphys growing more and more irritated as the day continued. He tried to let her be, but no matter how long he waited her anger had yet to subside. He’d decided to take matters into his own hands, pulling her out from the restaurant to have a private chat about what was on her mind. “Thou hath been irked by something, I can tell. Why art thou angered?”

Alphys gave a defeated sigh, turning to Frost. “Is it _that_ obvious?”

“It is.” Frost leaned up against the counter.

Alphys lowered her head. “Sorry, I was trying not to let the customers see.”

“I don’t believe any of them noticed.” Frost adjusted the glasses on his face. It may have been a bit of a white lie, but customers that did notice it didn’t seem to care much about it. He figured there was no harm in telling a little lie to keep his employee calm. “I, however, hath known thee long enough to know when thou art upset about something.” He folded his arms over his chest. “So? What bothers thee?”

Alphys was hesitant, first turning her head away. “It’s…” She murmured, grabbing at the sides of her pants. She turned back to Frost, though her eyes remained fixated on the floor. “I don’t know how else to say this, but… you’re being taken advantage of, Frost.”

This caused an eyebrow to raise. Him? Being taken advantage of? “I don’t knoweth what thou speaketh about.”

Alphys’ eyebrow furrowed, her fingers curling tightly into her pants. “Those girls… the ones you were flirting with out in the restaurant—!” She grumbled. Suddenly, a spark ignited within her. She flung her head back up, a fire burning in her eyes. “They’re taking advantage of you, Frost! You can’t be falling for their trap!”

Frost pulled back at the sudden proclamation. “The girls?” It took a moment, but then he remembered: He’d gotten a bit friendlier with a few of the female patrons at the restaurant earlier on. They were cute girls, voluptuous, and were on the flirtatious side themselves. He’d seen no harm in his actions, but it seemed Alphys had an entirely different outlook on the situation. “Thou thinks that these _girls_ are taking advantage of me?”

“I don’t think, I _know_!” Alphys exclaimed. She threw her hands out to the sides, her claws curling into fists. “You don’t see the side of them when they _aren’t_ flirting with you! _I_ do!” She gritted her teeth, eyes averting themselves. “These girls, the way they talk about you… they have _zero_ respect for you!” She turned back, her chin raised. “They don’t want anything _meaningful_ with you! All they want is your _money_!”

Frost was a bit shocked by her sudden burst of emotion, but with the sudden confession out of the way, it all suddenly made sense. Without hesitance, Frost responded with one simple answer to her concerns. “I knoweth that.”

Alphys drew back, staring in disbelief at her boss’s answer. He _knew_ that they were a bunch of money-grubbing _whores_? Then… “If you know that, then why do you still flirt with them?!” She huffed. She couldn’t believe it. Honestly, why would he want to _play along_ with monsters that were acting so _selfish and deplorable_? Why would he _encourage_ such behaviors?!

“Business, dearest.” Frost answered her, raising a hand to stop her from arguing further. “Even if I haveth no intention of partaking in any relationships with these women, playing this little charade is much more likely to maketh them come back to mine establishment than it is if I ignore them.” He pulled himself off of the wall. “The Underground is full of monsters with less-than-reputable personalities, dearest. Hence, if we punished every one of them, even for their most _benign_ behaviors, we would hath no customers to speak of.”

Alphys turned her head away. She supposed he was right about that. If they got on every customer’s case, then nobody would want to come back to the restaurant. It would kill the business right then and there. She knew Frost wouldn’t tolerate the seriously bad behaviors, like those who harassed staff or started fights in the restaurant, but the much more innocent behaviors he could let slide so long as they weren’t harming anyone. “It still doesn’t feel right.” She muttered under her breath.

Frost’s eyebrows raised. “Seems like quite the peculiar thing to get upset about, dearest.” Right as the last word left his mouth, something clicked. A devious smirk began to weasel its way onto his face. “Ohhh.” He cooed. “I see.”

Alphys immediately took notice of the shifting expression, causing her own eyebrows to raise in confusion. “What?” She pulled back, arms instinctively raising in front of her defensively. “Why are you looking at me like that?!”

Frost gave a deep chuckle. “I think I knoweth what is going on here.” He hummed, leaning in close to Alphys.

“What!?” Alphys could feel her heartbeat quickly accelerating. He was getting _dangerously_ close, and with that devious gleam in his eye she knew _something_ was brewing in his mind.

With one last curl of the lips upward, he tilted his chin. “Art thou getting _… jealous_?”

Alphys’ jaw nearly hit the floor. “ _Wh-what_?!” She stammered. Did he just say what she _thought_ he said!? “O-of course I’m not!” She howled defensively, stepping back. Her cheeks were on _fire_. “I-I’m trying to stand up for my friend! Nothing else!!”

“Art thou _sure_?” His jagged lips were slowly morphing, shifting into a pair of smooth lips still curled into a smirk. Alphys was shocked they could even _do_ that, she just assumed he was forced to live with dagger-like lips all the time. She had little time to think on it any more, as the ice elemental leaned in close. “If I didn’t knoweth any better, I’d say that thou art _green with envy_ , dearest.”

“I am _not_!” She argued back, the heat of embarrassment quickly overtaking her entire body. “I’m simply trying to look out for my friend!!”

“Thou seemed to have _quite_ the interest in me before.” He gave her a wink, not backing off. He was _reveling_ in the reactions he was getting out of her. “Doth I sense thee regaining some of thy _long-lost feelings_?”

Alphys tried to back off again, only to be stopped by the kitchen counter. She was speechless, her mouth agape as Frost’s words processed through her head, albeit unsuccessfully. Interest? Long-lost feelings? Her shoulders tensed, her breath catching in her throat.

A deep, seductive laugh slipped through Frost’s lips, turning Alphys’ pink cheeks to deep red. “Thy silence speaks _volumes_ , dearest.” He moved in closer, lips only inches away from her ears. In a low whisper, he continued. “Don’t fret, my dear. I shall give thee a small token to sate thy greed.” Before Alphys had a chance to respond Frost seized his opportunity, planting a quick peck onto her cheek.

Alphys lost it. 

She let out a loud screech, steam pouring out of her ears as she raced for the one and only place she knew Frost couldn’t follow her into: The employee bathroom. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, the room spinning faster and faster with each step she took. She didn’t look back–she _couldn’t_!

Frost howled with laughter as he watched her make a mad dash away from him. He’d only meant the gesture in good fun–it was very _rare_ to catch someone like Alphys in such a vulnerable state. How could he _not_ take advantage of that? He’d give a proper apology later, but right now he couldn’t withhold his laughter as she scampered away. A moment like this was too precious to let go to waste! 

Hopefully she wouldn’t be _too_ mad at him.


End file.
